Eat Snow
by bingbing03
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts for a visit at age twenty-five. though surprised by the amount of his old schoolmates that have become teachers, Harry is most surprised by a certain someone... H/G


Moaning- What? Chapter One of Eat Snow  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Harry Potter told his friend Ron Weasley as they got off the train and tried in vain to pull the heavy luggage out as well.  
  
"What d'you mean by "not a good idea?" Ron asked him irritably. "The Missus wants me to come, and I'll come. No question about it. And YOU will have to come along, too."  
  
"What does Hermione wanting you to visit her at Hogwarts have to do with my coming? Or you forcing me to come along?" Harry argued.  
  
"Hermione wants you to do something. Get it? And I don't know what it is, so don't ask me," Ron said grumpily. "And now I have to make a visit to the Hogsmeade jewellery shop to get something for her."  
  
Harry stared after his friend. Ron had become somewhat grumpy- happily grumpy- after his marriage to Hermione Granger, their old friend. They had first met in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and after saving her from a rampaging mountain troll, they three of them had been fast friends. Hermione and Ron had suddenly started dating after they graduated, and now at age twenty-five, they had just gotten married. Ron now headed the newly established Investigation of Dubious and Possibly Dangerous Creatures Department in the Ministry of Magic, while Hermione taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts, being Deputy Headmistress. Harry had a round of Auror School and had passed his exams with flying colours, but ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Aurors had an easy life. Right now, Harry was resident Seeker in the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team, together with Keeper Oliver Wood. They had been first in the League three years running, since he joined.  
  
Still single, Harry lived with his godfather Sirius although now Sirius had gone on vacation somewhere in Australia and wouldn't be back for a year. So much for Bonding, Harry thought to himself. Harry wasn't very ugly, or very stupid or something- he was famous for defeating Lord Voldemort- finally and for good. But he had never actually got anywhere in his love life, preferring not to think about the entire thing.  
  
As Harry stood there, motionless, snowflakes collected in his brown hair and eyelashes. Hurriedly, he snapped out of his daze and with a final tug at the trunk which finally squeezed out of the carriage door, he made his way slowly and deliberately towards his alma mater on foot.  
  
.  
  
Trudging in snow while pulling a heavy trunk along with you was not something to joke about, and if not for his well-trained muscles that he had from constantly playing Quidditch, Harry would have fainted halfway. He cursed himself for foolishly wanting to give Ron the password coupon for the carriage during the train ride.  
  
Finally, Harry reached the entrance of Hogwarts. There he saw someone vaguely familiar, but how could it have been- what? That was-  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Harry gasped in disbelief. Those notorious grey eyes and silvery-white hair. Malfoy had turned spy for Albus Dumbledore during the time of the re-risen Voldemort, but still remained as spiteful and aloof as ever. He had taken over Severus Snape, their previous Potions Master, and taught Potions, and according to rumours, he was just as bad as Snape.  
  
"Potter. How could I forget? I was waiting for you, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, and so does Granger," Malfoy said curtly. The two of them had been each other's arch-nemeses since their First Year. But at least Harry knew that Malfoy definitely had his loyalties placed at Dumbledore's side, due to a certain- incident- Harry had been in, where Malfoy had stood up for Harry in front of Voldemort, nearly losing his life.  
  
Harry made his way towards the stone Gargoyle statue that he had been rather familiar with when he was still in school, while Malfoy relieved him of that troublesome trunk of his.  
  
Tentatively, Harry tried the password. "Cockroach Cluster." Seeing that it did not work, he tried again. "Chocolate Frog? Every-Flavour-Beans?" He carried on with a few other well-known wizard sweet names from his time, and suddenly it hit him. "Ton-Tongue Toffee? Canary Creams- there." The Gargoyle jumped aside.  
  
Harry entered the passageway hidden behind the stone gargoyle, and up a winding staircase he went. Finally, he reached the top of the staircase, and emerged in Dumbledore's familiar office.  
  
"Well, Harry, I was almost afraid that you wouldn't guess correctly. But here you are! I hoped you would think of one of the ingenious inventions from that juggernaut Joke Shop Fred and George Weasley set up using the thousand galleons that were- presumably- yours, I think?  
  
Harry, surprised that Dumbledore knew so much about these secrets of his, sat down abruptly and said, tiredly to him, "I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm really tired. The carriage that was supposed to take me to Hogwarts- well, I kind of lost the coupon. I gave it to Ron."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry, Harry, this won't take long. There are two things I have to tell you- one, Moaning Myrtle has wrecked her toilet, and she won't speak to anyone. According to Professor Granger, who is now at a Transfiguration lesson and will be up here shortly, you seem to be the only one who can get her out of this- well- particularly long- mood swing. I've heard of a few certain things that happened in that bathroom in your second year-"  
  
"Professor, there is nothing I can-" Harry began, but Dumbledore briskly cut him off.  
  
"And, Harry, the other thing. well, you just have to wait until after the students have their dinner, because we need Professor Granger to explain most of it."  
  
"Professor, I really-" Harry started again.  
  
"Now, the toilet is in the same place as before, if I'm not mistaken. The charms professor is trying to open the toilet door, but to no avail, I am sad to say. so now go along, Harry."  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Hurry up, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Harry reluctantly went out of Dumbledore's office and made his way to Myrtle's toilet.  
  
.  
  
When he reached Myrtle's toilet, there was nobody and nothing outside it except puddles and puddles and puddles of water. Gingerly, Harry stepped through them and pressed his ear to the door. He heard some crying noises.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle?" he tried calling. "Are you in there?"  
  
The oh-too-familiar voice of the toilet-haunting ghost came back. "Go away! I said leave. You all don't care a BIT about Moping, Moaning, Miserable, and Spotty MYRTLE!!" she shrieked angrily then bursting into tears all over again.  
  
Now Harry knew why they had to get her out of her mood swing- she was flooding up the toilet and from the sound of dripping water and the amount of it found outside the toilet, there ought to be a lot, and maybe even dripping into the room below it.  
  
"MYRTLE! IT'S HARRY POTTER! YOU KNOW, I USED YOUR TOILET IN YEAR TWO!" Harry bellowed. Oh no, he thought, as his voice carried all the way down the corridor and bounced everywhere. Very soon, it would be reaching the classrooms.  
  
Her voice came back, suddenly delighted. "You? You're back to see me, like you promised the other time!"  
  
Harry gulped and uneasily said a guilty, "Yeah." After that, he tried the door again. It opened and had evidently been unstuck by Myrtle. The floods had magically disappeared.  
  
"HARRY POTTER's come back to Hogwarts just to see me!!" she shrieked.  
  
Harry fervently wished that nobody were there at that time.  
  
But there was.  
  
And whoever that person was, he- no, she was sniggering.  
  
A/N:  
  
Phew. One chapter up. That's a relief. Well, I don't know if you'll review, but it'll make my day if you do. No one seems to be a Harry Potter/ Moaning Myrtle shipper, except Ron. So my sister told me to maybe try one. I'll not completely follow her advice though. This is somewhat Harry/ Ginny, with a bit of Ron and Hermione stuff. Guess what? Malfoy's in the story! He'll fit in somewhere.  
  
Actually I don't really like writing THIS kind of fiction. Not so good, because I like some seriousness. Never mind. I can manage. ( Arwen. 


End file.
